Same Old Story
by acchartier
Summary: Rose has been thinking her adventures with the Doctor are beginning to get boring. It's just a repeat cycle. When they go back home for Christmas she and ten argue, and she end up staying home instead of traveling. What will happen? Will danger come up? Will he go back?
1. Chapter 1

"RUUUN!" Says the Doctor.

I run as fast as I can. We're holding hands as we run away from yet another monster. I don't honestly remember the name of this one. These days there are too many to remember their names. Guess what? We're on another planet. Don't get me wrong I do love traveling thought the stars, but these days it feels like everyday is the same thing. Wake up, another planet. Walk out the tardis, another creature. The Doctor tries to help, ends up almost getting killed. He manages to stop it, we run back to the tardis, and the cycle starts over again. It's getting old.

We manage to get back to the tardis safely, but I did lose my bracelet. Mickey gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. It was just a simple chain but it had a dragonfly charm. The charm was a clear crystal, of course it was fake. Mickey actually got it from the corner market. He said he saved his money for two weeks, back then that was a long time. It wasn't anything too special but it always reminded me of home when I got home sick.

"Ahh well where to next?" The Doctor looked at me. I was still standing by the door, thinking. I looked all around, at the engine, at the endless hallways. I looked at him. I look at him in his eyes, his eyes showed and old man, but his body showed a young man. I'm still trying to figure that out.

"I just want to sleep" I say in a low voice.

"Okay, I'll be in here if you need me" he turns away and starts to play with the engine. He looked like a fresh puppy. I've only ever seen him sleep twice in the two years I've been traveling with him. Do time even Lords sleep? Or was he pretending? I really wish he would go in the bed with me, I don't mean like to sleep with him, I just want the warmth of this body there. For him to wrap his arms around me, and also to just know he's there.

I walk up the cold metal stairs. I walk straight passed him, he is to busy with the tardis to notice me. He's jumping around, to consumed with his work. I start to walk down the hallway and take a right at the second entrance. It take quite a while for me to get to my room.

My room has a king sized bed with a closet on the right side of it. On the left it is the bathroom with a walk-in closet and a bath. It also has a tv but it only plays non earth channels. He said he would try to fix it, but yet hasn't. I forgot my room has tons of books, book shelves, book cases, anything it's there. Also the books are quite strange, most of them are in different languages, but some of the pictures are nice. I never have time to read them.

I make my way to closet and take off my clothes. I don't usually sleep with clothes on, other than a bra and undies (is that what you say in America?). I turn around and walk to my bed. I climb up and tuck myself in. The sheets are made of Gallifreyian silk worms silk. They feel like I'm laying on a cloud. Usually I don't all asleep quick, but today seems different. I quickly find my eyelids are extremely heavy, before I slip into unconscienceness I hear foot steps at the edge of my bed. But it's too late I go to sleep.

Yet again, I did not have a dream. When I wake up, the Doctor is sitting at the edge of my bed. He smiles when I look at him. I stretch and move my hair out of my face. I sit up, and look at him.

"How was your sleep?" He says.

"Good, were you there the whole time?" I say, when I say it I instantly regret it. I knew he was, I don't mind. I looks down, he's embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just sleep, it fascinates me"

"Why do time lords sleep?"

"No, curse of the time lords, I use to, before I looked into the vortex. After that I couldn't?" He says, I feel bad for him. I bet he has never had dream, or has he? But he was probably to young to remember.

"So where are we going next? Stop an alien invasion? Help save a planet off in the distant galaxy?"

"Sadly no... It's Christmas! Well, if you're keeping track of time since you left it would be Christmas! In your time" He says, I'm soo happy! I havent seen mom in around a year. I get to eat a home cooked meal, with mash potatoes and gravy. My mouth starts to water. I hurry up and jump out of bed and hug him. His arms go around me awkwardly this time. I just pull him closer, I love his body warmth and the way we fit perfectly. I am truly grateful for him.

after a second I notice its kind of cold... Shit! I'm in my under garments. I hurry and run to the bathroom and close the door.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" I scream to him through the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!"

"Well, I'm just going to take a shower then we can go, okay?"

''Okay"

When he hear him walk away I start up the shower. I start to think him. Do I really want him looking at me like that? Umm hello Rose! YES YOU DO! I don't know, I don't want to lose him. You're not! You see the way he looks at you, he wants you! But he's time lord, I'm a human it wouldn't work out. Okay shut up! I don't want to think about it. I try and not think about it the rest of the shower. I get out and put a towel on and walk to the closet. I quickly get out a nice shirt and jeans, and lay them on the bed. Next I get a pair of shoes, a bra, and undies. I go back to the bathroom and dry my hair.

I finally finish after about a hour, I see him sitting in the chair.

"You ready?" I say.

"Umm Yes! Lets get going" he says, he quickly jumps up and run to the controls, this time he doesn't say anything when he flips switches and moves thingys. Pulls a crank and looks up.

"Year 2007, Christmas Eve, earth, UK" he says, and points to the door. I take his hand and run to the door. I open it, it's snowing. I love it when it snows. We're just outside of our apartment. We start running up the stairs. After a couple of flights we are at the door. I can hear two people taking, and the smell of the turkey is killing me. I knock very loud and hard till mom opens the door.

"Rose?" Mom says

"Hey mom, Happy Christmas!"

"Doctor?" She says, I can tell she is still in shock. I love it when I do this to her. I know this makes her happy to see me, well us. It also lets her know that I'm alive.

"Jackie!" The doctor says, as he goes to hug her. She squishes him, she probably thought it would just be her and Mickey. I promise right know that I will always go home for Christmas dinner. After the mom stops she rushes to me and squishes me.

"Hey mom, okay... You can stop, I need air in my lungs. How long has it been?" I say, she finally stops. I chuckle, her eyes are filled with tears.

"Nearly eight months..." She says, but is interrupted by Mickey. He rushes past mom and the doctor and scoops me up and hugs me so tight. He starts to spin me around, I wish the doctor would do this to me. We both begin to laugh.

"Eh Mickey! Nice you see you" I say

"It's been eight months! You have to come in more often!" He says, I look over to the doctor. The doctor just smiles.

"would you like me to go back three months and say hi?" Says the Doctor. I look over Mickey and his face begins to turn red with anger.

"Let's just eat boys, I'm hungry!" I say. That breaks some of the tension, I hope it'll be gone by tonight. After five minutes we are all in the livings room cramped at the dinning table, that is suppose to fit two. The food takes up most of the space, but it's still home.

As we eat dinner we talk about some of our adventures. It turns out Mickey has a new job working for computer company. Mom has been the same, nothing new. But she kept going on about Loire apartment 2b's daughter got fired from Target because she got caught stealing. The Doctor and I exchange a look over that, because we steal all the time. Actually, he told me he stole the tardis, but he won't tell me more I that story.

We all open our Christmas crackers, I got a blue crown this time. The Doctor got the pink one. We had a nice laugh at that. He does look like he is having fun. Is this his first earth Christmas dinner? I don't know, the truth is I don't really know him at all. I just went with him to explore, and now it's getting old. It just doesn't have the same spark. Lets just say once you defeat the daleks three times it starts getting old.

Once we finish with dinner Mickey has to leave, something with the computer server at Walmart. Mom starts cleaning the dishes, I go to my room. Once I'm there I look at all my clothes. The ones in the tardis are nice, I just miss these. On top my desk are all my little trinkets. I look at my bed and lay down on it, I am full. I hear foot steps and look up to see the Doctor.

"Thank you" I say, he smiles.

"You're very welcome" he says as he leans against the edge of the door.

"Do you ever get sick of traveling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever just want to stop and like make a life and have children and a family?"

"Well a very long time ago I did have children and a family, but their dead now..." He looks down. I can tell he now sad. I sit up and pat the stop next to me and tell him to sit down. He does, I put my arms around him and hug him.

"It's okay" I say. He hugs me back. We hug for the next couple of moments till he lets go. I wish he didn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you, it's just I don't want to settle down because it always reminds me of them, and how I never get to see them" he says.

"You could always travel back?"

"No! It's not good to back to them, not good for time, or me"

"Well, you know I'm always here..." I say, I'm trying to hint I kind of like him. I care for him a lot, I would take a laser shot from a Dalek for him.

"Rose...I" He looks away, I scoot away. I know what he means.

"I understand..." I say, I begin to tear up. I get up form my bed. "I think it's time for you to go" I say, He looks up quick.

"Just me?!"

"Yes, I just can't travel with you any more. It's not exciting, and it just repeats it self" he stands up at this point. I never notice but he is very tall. If I did kiss him, I would have to stand on my tippy toes.

"Well if that's how you feel, good bye then, just remember if you ever need me, just call" we look at one another. I can tell he's holding back tears, I am.

"Bye" I say, he walks out of my room, and open and closes the front door. He is gone. I'm still in my room, I haven't moved.

"Is everything thing alright sweetie?" Mom says. She comes drying a pot. I hope she didn't hear anything. When she says this crumble to the ground and cry my eyes out.

"What happened. Where's the Doctor?" She says. She put the pot on the bed and goes to the ground and hugs me. When sit there till I stop. She pulls me to my bed and kisses me on my forehead.

"We'll talk bout it later" she says, and leaves my room, closes the door and turns off the lights. I quickly go to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, it's around noon. I go to the bathroom and use it. After I look in the mirror, my eyes are puffy. My eyes always get puff when I cry. I notice I don't smell any food cooking. Usually mom always cooks or has a cup of tea or coffee for me in the morning. I go in the living room to find a note on the coffee table, it read :

_Rose,_

_Went out for a bit, call if you need anything. Happy Christmas._

_Love, Mom_

She must of forgot about what had happened. Also today is Christmas, I really wanted to just stay in with her and Mickey. I decide to go cook some eggs and bacon. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge...nothing. There was nothing in it, not even a water bottle. Now I have to go the market.

I get my keys and lock up the apartment and head out. When I reach the bottom of the steps I look in the alley way where the Tardis would be, but it is not there. I get instantly sad. It's like when you fancy someone and you want to see them, so you get soo excited then there not there and you're let down.

But I'm also kind of happy, I'm gone. I can get on with my life. It's nice to get back to the old pace of my life. I'll probably get back with Mickey, and we'll grow old together. That's all I ever wanted with my life. The Doctor juts came into my life to spice it up, but I don't want to,over season it.

I walk to the corner market and see a couple of my old class mates, it's nice. I continue to walk in and grab a milk and carton of eggs and check out. When I'm done I walk back to the apartment. Surprisingly it wasn't that crowded I get there and cook breakfast. I turn on the tv while eating and nothing big is happening, no need for the Doctor. No alien invasion, no disaster earthquakes, no Doctor.

I will admit I do miss his friendship, I miss seeing him everyday and joke around with him. I do miss him. But it's only been a couple of hours. He could turn up in any moment. Of course it would only be a couple of hours for me, but it could be ten years for him. He could have regenerated by now, and I'll never know what he looks like.

At one in the afternoon my comes home, and Mickey shortly after. I tell them what happened with the Doctor. Even thought they would never admit it they are glad im staying. We finish what's left of our Christmas dinner from last night.

A week later the Doctor still hasn't come back, and I'm getting on with my life. Mostly I just stay at home. I cook and clan, and do the laundry. Mom says I should probably get a job, of course she's right. Tomorrow is New Years, and I have nothing to do. We decide to do anything, but mom and Mickey is going to a party. He invited me, but I declined.

Around one in the after noon, I decide I need to get a job. I'll have to check if my old job is back up. Before I left with the Doctor he kind of blew it up. I take a shower and put on a nice outfit. Nothing special like a suit, just a pair of jeans with a blue blouse with ruffles starting at the neck and ending at the bottom of my breast. I also decide to wear a pair black heels. Before I leave I do write a note to my mother to know where I'm at.

_Dear Mom, _

_Going to try to find a job, Happy News Year. _

_Love, Rose_

I grab my phone and purse, and walk out. I first head to my old job, it is back up. I walk in and see a new girl. I walk up the the counter were she is standing.

"Are y'all hiring?" I ask. She looks up from her phone. She points the the sign in the front window. It says now hiring.

"Oh, can I have am application" I ask, she goes under the desk and pulls out a paper. She hands it to me and goes back to her phone.

"Can I speak with Ashley Caperman?" I say, she was the manger when I was working there. She girl looks up.

"There no one name that" she says, and rolls her eyes. She has the biggest attitude I have ever seen. Even more than the Doctor.

"Okay, have a nice day" I say and stuff the application in my purse. I don't think I'll go back there. As I walk down the road, I see a news paper stand. I go and purchase a newspaper to see the jobs listing. After I purchase it, I walk down to a coffee shop not to far from here. When I get there I get a cappuccino, and sit down at a little table, and begin to look. I pull a pen from my purse and begin to circle job listings.

After about 25 minutes, and man walks up my little table I was sitting at.

"Hi" he says, I could have swore he was trying to get into pants. They way he said it was so sexual I could of died. I look up and see a man with dark hair in a trench coat. I thought to my self _oh shit, I'm about to get flashed. _But he was very hot. I wouldn't of mind. I don't eve mind that he's American.

"Umm, hi" I say, and look down at the paper.

"I'm Jack"

"Rose" still looking down.

"Can I sit" he says and points down to the chair directly opposite of me. I nod my head, and he sits.

"Well, people usually call me Captain Jack Harkness" I look up.

"Captain?" I say, he smiles. Damn even his smile is sexy.

"Yeah..."

"It's not the oddest name I've ever heard"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I once knew a man called... Nah you wouldn't believe it" I say and chuckle.

"Oh come one tell me, it couldn't be that bad"

"Well his name was the Doctor"

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"No, really that's his actually name, no Doctor Smith, well he did go by John Smith a lot" I say, he chuckles and I chuckle. His chuckle is even sexier than his smile.

"I guess Captain is not so weird then" he says, I look back down and circle another listing.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a job"

"Why?"

"Well, for the last two years or so I've been traveling. Now I'm settling down"

"Where'd you travel to?"

"A little bit of everywhere, you can say" I take a sip of my cappuccino and Jack begins to laugh after my sip.

"What?" I say. He points at my face and I realize I have a foam mustache. I quickly wipe it off. I'm soo embarrassed, my face begins to turn red.

"Don't be embarrassed you're even cuter with it on" he says, as if reading my mind. I start to think _did he just call me cute? AHHHHHHH! I wish I was having a party tonight, I would invite him! Wait maybe he has a girlfriend, but then why would he sit by me? _

We end up talking for about an hour. Before we leave, we exchange numbers, and he invites me to his News Years Party later tonight. He told me to arrive no later then 10:00

When I get home it's already five thirty in the afternoon! I did stop at another place, on the way home, for an application. I don't even know what to wear. I have five hours to get ready. Lets start.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

Five hours till the party. Alright, first I need to take a shower. I take a shower and get out, that's when the phone rings. I walk to the living room and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say

"Rose?" Says the person. I can't really tell who the person is though, but they sound rushed.

"Who is this?"

"Listen Rose, you don't have that much time, did you drop anything on the last planet we went on?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes! Shhh, it could be hearing us thought the phone, just answer my question"

"Nope, nothing I can remember"

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well remember when I said I killed the Lesovik? Well it turns out that before it died it attached on to something, it could be anything. Well it took that shape, and apparently the scent to and is now hunting us down"

"Us?"

"Yes, it would be easier to catch it if we come together, so meet me at the London Eye in 45 minutes"

"Sorry, I cant"

"Your life is on the line here!"

"I've learned some good skills with you, I'll be fine"

"Rose I can't see you die, it'll kill me"

"I'm sorry, I said I can't"

"Why is it that you can't come?"

"I have a party tonight"

"Oh..."

"A man name Jack invited me personally" I say that to try to make him jealous, which of course would only work if he liked me.

"Well have fun then, again don't forget, if you need me, just call..." And the line cuts. I quickly go to my room and lay on my bed. the Doctor called...after one whole week. It could have been a year for him! I would never know. I don't even have the Tardis number. Wy is it when ever so thing big happens he needs me? Why is it that he can't come over here? No! I don't even want to see his stupid face.

It takes me some time to get over what just happened but when I'm done I check the time. It's six ten. I grab my makeup and start with some simple foundation, then I put on a natural eye shadow on. I do this because I still haven't found and outfit to wear. When I'm done my makeup. I go to my closet, and grab a bra that will match with my pink lace under wear. This bra is what I call my special bra, it's my wonder bra! I don't know why I do this, it it because I'll think I'll get lucky? Do I want Jack to notice Melkite that? After that I go through all my clothes and finally find a simple black dress, and red shoes to match. Now I'll have to change my makeup.

For my hair... I decide to do curls, I don't have that much hair so it'll be easy. I plug my curling iron in and turn on the TV. Nothing on. I finally flip to BBC and Jane Eyre is on. I don't particularly like it but it'll do. It takes me half an hour to finish my hair. By then it's already 7:25. Way too early to put on my out fit. Instead I put on a robe and cook some dinner. I figure I'll be drinking tonight, so I'll need some grub before. I take out the eggs, and make a simple omelet. I take out the kettle and put some water to boil.

I'm surprised mom or Mickey has yet to call me...that's just weird. I thought maybe Mickey would call and ask me again to go to the party like he usually does, and bugs me till I say yes. He probably has a girl there he fancy's. I would understand. Mom on the other hand... She always told me there were no other guys since dad.

After I finish cooking and making my tea, I sit down in the living room. I put on Jane Eyre on, I decide to just finish it. I eat while I watch. It weird there are no New Years movies or specials on. Later in the night there will be something on, counting down, but I never watch it.

At eight forty five when I'm done looking at the TV, I call Jack to get directions.

"Hello?" He says

"Hi, is Jack around?"

"Well, I would hope so, I'm him. Is this Rose?"

"Yes"

"I could tell it was you through the beauty radiating through the phone" I blush when he says that.

"I was calling to see where the party is at"

"Ahh yes it's..." And he tells me how to get there after where to go. I write it down on a piece of paper I find lying around. I hope it wasn't a bill we had to pay.

When he finishes he tells me to come immediately. He says to party doesn't start till I walk in. Of course I blushed at that too. I walk to my room and put my dress on. When I'm done with everything I find on my fanciest perfume I own. Put it on. I grab the keys and a little hand purse that matches my outfit. I also grab a nice jacket, because we are in the middle of winter. I lock up and go down the stairs. I walk down the alley to the Main Street and grab a bus.

It takes me two buses, a subway trip, and a taxi. But I finally make it there, its far down town. When I get out the taxi, it's a big building. It even has a doorman in front to open the door. I walk in and a man is standing behind the counter. I walk up to him and say I need to be up to floor 19 room 394 B. He instructs to me to the elevator and a another man is there to push the button. I tell him where to go, and he pushes the button. The ride was awkward, he wasn't talking to me I wasn't talking to him. We reach the 19 floor and he tells me to walk strait down the hall, and take a left.

As I'm walking I start to hear laughing and talking, especially the music. Then there it is, the door. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again, still more laughter, but no answer. I knock a third time. Nothing. I start to walk away. Half way down the hall, the door opens and Jack pokes his head.

"Rose? Rose! I'm sorry for that. We can't hear anything in there" he says

"Umm... It's cool"

"Please come inside" he puts out his hand for me to take it. I do.

"You look absolutely stunning" he says. As he takes my hand and spins me. Again I blush. Is this man only going to make me blush my entire life?

"Thanks, you look nice too, Jack" he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red bow tie. As if he knew I was going to wear red as an accent. The tuxedo was form fitting, so I could see his nice body. Mine was also form fitting so he could see mine, which he was.

"Captain" he says

"Excuse me?"

"People call me captain, not Jack" ohh... Already messing it up. He said that as we stood out side the door. He turns to me and says.

"Well I hope you have a good night, and again your gorgeous" he says and kisses my check. Can you guess what happened? I blushed...

"If we can't find each other, find me under the chandler at midnight" and he opens the door.

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME IF Y'ALL LIKE IT SO FAR, IT'S MY SECOND FANFIC! **


	4. Chapter 4

All I can say is _ouch!_ The music was ear splitting! It was playing an American song by Brittany Spear, don't get me wrong I do like her and her music. But it was just a little too loud. How is it that the neighbors haven't complained yet?

Second thing I can say is _DAMN! _The place was two stories at least.We walked in the lobby, and I took a right to drop off my coat in the coat room. After we walked into the real party. The main room was full of half drunk young men and women. They were all dancing in the center of the room, where the chandler was. I took a note of that, I wanted to see Jack, I mean Captain, at midnight. Off to the right was a bar, with a bar tender making drinks. I'm guessing they were free. I hope so I forgot my wallet at home. To the left was a stair case, it spiraled up the wall till it hit the second floor. I'm guessing that's where all the bed rooms where. Also all around the room were big doors, guessing those lead to the dining hall and kitchen. Direct opposite of us, was a two story window. It lead outside to a walk way. People where also dancing out there. I'm telling you when there must of been at least two hundred people here, I'm not kidding. I don't know if I'm regretting coming or excited. I don't recognize anybody. Of corse Jack is smiling and saying hi to everyone, as we walk to the bar.

"So?" He says

"You're rich" I say, he smiles. That's the only I could think of since I walk in.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet..."

"What are you talking about, are you some kind of killer?"

"No, no, I'm the actor from many movies and broadway shows" It still didn't click in my head. An actor, a famous actor, likes me? Or at least thinks I'm cute. We walk to the bar, and he orders me the special for the night. It's called the Ball drop. I don't know what that means, but it's champagne and vodka. There are pop rocks around the edge of the glass. It's not too bad, I'll drink it if its free. But for my next drink I'll get something I like.

"So you're famous?" I ask, as we are just standing in front of the bar.

"You could say that"

"Why me? Why'd you sit by me?"

"Am I not aloud to sit by beautiful women? Also, I thought you would recognize me, but you didn't. So you didn't just want an autograph or a picture. You wanted to talk, and be friendly, and I thank you for that"

"Can I ask another question?" He shakes it head, saying yes.

"Did you become famous in the last two years?" He shakes his head.

That's why I don't know him. While I was traveling with the doctor I didn't pay attention to modern day things, like actors.

"I suppose I'll have to see some of your work someday" I say, he smiles. Another women walks up to us and they start to talk. After a couple of minutes he turns to me and says he'll see me later. He walks away with the women to the dance floor. He dances as he goes into the crowd, I quickly lose track of him.

I stand in the same spot for thirty minutes looking at people. It amuses me that not one person has noticed my existence. They just go dance or talk to people they know. I feel like such an out cast, mostly because I'm neither rich or live in a palace.

"Um you okay?" Someone says, it turn around and it is an African American woman. She is dressed very nicely.

"I guess, I don't really know anyone here" I say

"Well, I'm Martha"

"Rose"

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I kind of met a guy early today, and he invited me"

"Let me guess the Captain"

"Yeah" I chuckle and she chuckles back.

"You?"

"Good friend of the Captain"

"So is he like super rich?"

"You could say that, this is only one of his places" She says, I think to myself one? It's also nice for someone to talk to me. At least I won't be here all awkward all night.

"Wait, you must be the girl he was talking about earlier" she says. I smile, he told other people about me.

"I guess. So I have a question" I say

"Yes?"

"Are all these people here rich and famous?"

"No, not all of them" Well that doesn't make me feel any better.

"You wanna dance?" She says

"With you?

"No, like in general, you are at one of the Captain's famous parties. You have to dance!"

She takes my hand and we dance into the mob, I still had my drink in my hand, but after ten minutes it was empty and gone. I have no idea where it went. It felt like we danced for hours. I was having a blast, maybe it was the alcohol, but it was fun. When the slow song hit, Martha and I went to get another drink. We didn't have guys to dance with so the ball drop was ours.

We walked to the counter and ordered them. I did quickly scan the room for the captain, to see if he would dance with me. I couldn't find him, actually since he left with that lady I hadn't seen him.

"Interview" Martha says.

"What?"

"He's in an interview with People Magazine" that would make since.

"Do you know what time it is?" I say to her. She looks at her watch, which I didn't even notices he had till she looked at it.

"Eleven forty five" holy shit! The last time I checked the it was seven. I have 15 minutes to meet the Captain under the chandler. But there are at least one hundred people dancing like beasts where we are suppose to meet. I really want him to be my New Years kiss.

I drink about half of my drink and stop, I don't want get drunk before my kiss, or hopefully my kiss. Martha, gulps the rest of hers down, and turns to me.

P

"You staying the night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to stay the night here?"

"Can I? I mean would the Captain mind?"

"Well, not if I said so, this is him and I's place. We're room mates at the moment"

I don't really want to take the long trip home, so decide to stay. I'll just tell mom in the morning. She'll be worried, but I am an adult.

"Sure!"

"Okay, when everybody clears out later, I'll give you a room. I have to go, I think I saw a couple going in my room, she you later" she says and walks away. She walks up the stairs, and takes a right when she reaches to top. I don't know what to do now, she was my only friend here. I start to walk around and try to look for the bathroom. I walk up to a door, on the first floor, and open it. I quickly close it, there was two people there, and you can guess what they were doing.

I finally find a bathroom, it's on the first floor by the coat room. By the time I'm done, it's Eleven fifty five. I walk back to the mob of people dancing and get under the chandler, I begin to start to look around, no Captain. People start counting down from sixty. I guess no kiss. At this time, people start turning to one another, and kissing.

"Excuse me miss?" I hear someone. I turn around and it's the Captain. He grabs my waist and pulls me close. We both begin to smile.

"And where have you been all night mister?" I say.

"Work..." I can tell he begins to get stressed or looks stressed.

"It's fine, Martha said I can stay the night, this that cool?"

"Cool, it ice cold" wow that was one of the lamest things I have ever heard from someone. I begin to laugh, but he goes to close to me. I stop when our lips touch. He lips are so soft. The world around us goes silent, and it's just me and him. Everyone else is moving in slow motion. It's like a kiss from the movies, he tilts his head and kisses deeper. I kiss back. He puts his hand around my head, and moves me closer. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss feels like it goes one forever, but after a couple of moments we stop. He looks at me, and his face is red.

"Woah" he says breathy.

"I know" I say, as I grab his head for another kiss. This time we kiss deeper and closer. Our bodies, press together.

After a couple of minutes Martha comes over with a guy, and makes us stop. She says Happy New Years to us, and hugs me. When she hugs me, she whispers in my ear:

"I guess you'll be sleeping in his room then?" I face her and laugh.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**


	5. Chapter 5

Around three everyone left. Yes three A.M. I was starting to hit the wall of tiredness, and crashing fast. The DJ started picking up his equipment. The bar was empty. Lights back on. When the lights came one, there was more trash than a landfill. The captain was swaying back and forth trying to stay up right. Martha and her guy where climbing the stairs. When the reached the top, she turned around and yelled:

"Goodnight!" And turned and walked to her room. Then it was just me and the Captain. I had to tell you the truth, I only had two drinks tonight, because I wanted to remember it. But on the other hand it looks like the captain didn't. I walked over to him on the edge of the stairs, and tried helping him up. He had one arm around my neck, and the other on the stairs crawling.

"I'm guessing you had fun" I said. He turned to me and shook his head. But as soon as he did that he retreated it, getting even more dizzy. It took us quite a while, and a lot of drunk giggle, but we finally made it to his room.

It was big, it had a sixty inch television across from his bed. His bed, well, that was king sized with Egyptian cotton sheets. The whole room was painted deep red, with white crowing across the edges of the room. There was a bathroom to the left of his bed, but I didn't get a chance to look in it yet.

We got to the bed, and he striped down to his under wear. He climbed into bed, I walked to he other side, and striped to. I took off my heels and dress, and climbed into bed. I snuggled up to him, and he it his arms around me, we started to kiss. Then I remembered he was drunk, and wouldn't remember any thing. I know what shit faced drunk looks like, and he was past that point! I turned to the other side of him and he put his arm around my waist, and started to spoon me. He got up to my ear and whispered:

"Nice undies" and then he knocked out. Shortly I did too. But I couldn't help but smile.

The next morning I woke up roughly around eleven. The Captain was not in the bed. I quickly sat up and started to look around the room. Still nobody, I couldn't even hear anybody talking. I slowly snuck out of bed, and walked to his drawers. I opened it and took out a clean button down shirt. I put it on, and went by the door. It wasn't opened, so I slowly creeped it open. I stuck my head out. Nobody. I walk out the door onto the hallway, and walk down the stairs. The place is still a mess. I walk over to the big double wooden doors and open them. Inside there is Martha and her guy, the captain and other person all sitting at a big table. The captain is sitting at the head of the table and the woman sitting to his right. The left chair was open. Martha siting on the other side of the woman, and the guy directly opposite of her.

"Please sit" the captain says, and points to the open chair next to him. There were place sets set up, but no food.

"We were waiting for you" Martha says.

"I'm sorry, someone should of woken me up" I say

"It's fine, you sleep well?" Said the captain. I shake my head, saying yes. I look at the woman direct opposite of me. She has red hair, and a steer look on her face.

"Sorry, Rose this is Donna, Donna, Rose" the captain says. I look at her and smile, and she just looks up. She has papers all around her.

"So you have an audition later this week, and an interview tomorrow for E! news" and she kept going on. I lost track of how much stuff he has to do this year already. And some where in all that stuff I think I heard her say something about hosting the Tonys.

The food came out half way of her talking. There where eggs, bacon, scones, tea, biscuits, jam, and just about anything you can image. No one spoke when they ate. Donna did not eat, she just kept talking and marking checks in books and papers.

When we were eating Martha and her guy kept playing footsy the whole time, and giggling. I bet they had a good night.

Finally Donna stopped talking and ate, then we all started talking about different subjects. It fun to hear other people problems, compared to mine. There problems were so ordinary, which tv to pick or shirt. While I had monsters and foreign aliens to think of. It's odd getting back to my normal life. It seems like years since the doctor left, but really it's only been a little more than a week.

After breakfast the captain escorted me back to the room, and I had a fresh outfit to wear. It was a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Maybe that's because I was wearing that the previous day. I got dressed and we walked to his car in the car lot. He offered to bring me home. He said he didn't want me to get hurt. It took nearly an hour to reach my house. Finally, when we got there he got out and opened my car door. It made me blush. After we walked all the way up the stairs hand in hand. When we finally reached the door we stopped and looked at each other.

"Thank you for last night" I said.

"Umm I have a question" he said.

"Yes?"

"Did we...?"

"Umm, No! No, you were quite drunk last night, we just kissed"

"Really? Damn! I don't remember!"

"Oh" I said, I got sad instantly. I truly wished he'd remember.

"Maybe you'll remember this one" I said and grab both cheeks with my hands, and brought him closer to me. He tensed up, but when our lips met he loosened up. His hands went around my chest this time. He held me tight. I loved the way that felt. But again after a short minute we stop.

"Woah" he says

"That's what you said last night" I say and laugh. He laughs to.

"Do you want to come in?" I say, as soon as I say it I regret it. I just want to hang out with him more. I really just wanted him to come in for some tea, met mom.

"Sorry, maybe another time, I still have to clean the place up" he says, it relives me. I mean I do like him but we have only just met a day ago. We might be moving to fast.

After we hug bye, I open my door and walk in.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE REALLY LIKES IT! **


	6. Chapter 6

I open the door and prepare for mom's freak attack. As soon as I walk in, she runs up to me and hugs me. She holds me tight; I was only gone for a day. Why is she acting like this? I start to feel something wet on my shoulder. Mom is crying.

"Mom what is it? Why are you crying?" I say.

"Were where you?" she says.

"I went to a New Years Eve party. Sorry I forgot to call, I didn't think it would be this serious. I'm fine"

"It's not you"

"Who is it then?"

"When's the last time you talked to Mickey?" She says. When she says I couldn't remember, was it Christmas day? No! It must have been a little earlier. I just can't remember.

"What happened to Mickey?" I say.

"I tried calling him yesterday and he didn't answer. Again today, it actually said he canceled his phone. So I went down to his apartment and the door was all ready unlocked. I walked in and he wasn't there. I remember he said he was going to that party a couple days ago, but he would've called by now. Then I tried calling you but you didn't answer, I thought you guys went back with the doctor"

I try to let that sink in. I just couldn't. I quickly turned around and ran for his apartment. He recently got an apartment by us, ever since his grandmother died. He lives a floor below us, so it wasn't that far.

When I got there, she was right. The door was cracked open slightly. I opened it slowly and it was the same as always. Nothing looked out of place. I started to walk inside and looked around. His computer was on, so I moved the mouse to see what the last thing he searched was. It could lead to where he is. All I'll say was something very unpleasant was up. I exited it in a flash. However, no leads to where he is. Then I heard footsteps at the door. I revolved around to see who it was. It was the captain.

"Are you okay? I saw you run from your apartment a minute ago" He said. In that moment it hit. Mickey was gone. I crumbled to the ground and cried; the ugly cry, not the cute one. The captain suddenly came by me, and put his arms around me. I nuzzled up to him and cried. He kept rubbing my arm and telling me everything was going to be okay. After a couple of minutes we moved to the couch, and I started to explain what had happened and who Mickey was. He listened very attentively. When I was done he looked around and said

"Well then, I guess you're not getting rid of me any time soon" I chuckled a little at that.

A while later we were done looking around the place. The only thing we noticed was it was a forced entranced. The latch in the door was broken from the door, but still attached. So we called the cops to report a missing person and a missing person. They said they would try their best to come. This meant never. I knew what I had to do. I really didnt want to do this. On the other hand I knew I had to do it, not for me, but for Mickey. It just brings pain in my chest thinking about him. The captain's phone rings and he walks off, I continue to walk to my apartment. He comes back when he's finished and tells us he has to go. We say our good-byes, then he leaves.

"You know what you have to do right?" mom says.

"What?" I try to act surprised, but of course I knew I had to do it.

"You have to call the doctor" just hearing the name gives me chills.

"Mom, I can't"

"You have too, it's Mickey we're talking about. I know what ever happened to him was some weird alien stuff"

"You call him then"

"Fine! Give me the number" I hand her my phone and tell her speed dial number 10. She walks to the kitchen and talks. I hear little bits of what she's saying: Mickey gone, Rose talk, come now. I knew he would come, probably that alien thing he as talking about yesterday. That's when I heard it, and simple knock at the door. Mom was still on the phone, he couldn't have been this fast. I walk over to it and look in the peep hole. There is the strange little face with the dumb smile on it. Mickey! I open the door and hug him.

"And where the hell have you been?" I say.

"Away" he says.

"Mom, come quick! Look who's here" she comes by still talking, she drops the phone and runs to him. They both hug, and she begins to tear up. I grab the phone from the ground.

"Mickey's back, you don't have to come" I say.

"Rose?" The doctor says, I hear him chocking on my name. I quickly close my phone and it hangs up. I stare at it. Mom touches my shoulder and I turn to her. She hugs me. She knows how hard it is for me to talk to him. We walk to the couch and sit. Mom walks to the kitchen and started fixing up some tea. Mickey doesn't say anything, he almost acted like nothing happened. I grab his hand and hold it.

"What happened?" I say.

"What do you mean" he says.

"Umm, well you canceled you phone, your apartment was broken in, and you've been missing since around Christmas Eve" he just stares at me dumb founded. I wanted to slap him.

"I met up with an old friend, stayed at her place a couple of days" he says.

"So what's her name?"

"Amelia, Amelia pond. But we're just friends, she has a fiancé, named Rory. They are quite a lovely couple, and extremely nice"

"But why did you visit them?"

"I was listening to a very beautiful melody on the radio and thought of them, called them up, and we just hung out"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I had to cancel my phone because I couldn't pay for the bill anymore" he said. I knew he was lying though. Ever since his grandmother died he got all of her money, which meant he _had_ some money. Something was off about him, but at least he was home. Mom came with the tea, and we watched the telly. I told mom and Mickey about the captain, they seemed happy for me. Of course Mickey did seems little jealous.

Seven o'clock hit, and mom went out to get a pizza. Mickey and I stayed at home. After a while he dug in in his pocket and pulled out something.

"I heard you lost the first one, here" he said, opening his hand and giving me a bracelet. The thing was it wasn't just any kind of bracelet, it was an exact copy of the one he had given me before. The thin chain wire with a clear crystal dragon fly. I thought they stopped making these. My eyes widen when he showed it to me. He took my hand and put it on me. While still holding my hand he said:

"It looks lovely on you" then kissed the top of my hand. I hugged him and thanked him. I still, can't get over the fact that he went out of his way to get it. Not just any, one that look like it. Plus, that is what he said the first time he gave me the original one.

I decided to call the captain to tell him not to get the best squat team he can get to find Mickey. We talked for a good forty five minutes, laughing and joking. Mickey left long before mom came back. We ate the pizza and went to sleep.

The next morning I went back looking for a job. Could it be possible for the captain to get me one? I called him, and he told me to come over for noon. I know we'll discuss it then. Also I just want to hang around him again.

Noon hit, and I had already left and was three quarters of the way there. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose listen to me this time, can I come over to see you, we have to discuss something" the doctor says.

"I'm not at home"

"How soon can you be at your house?"

"When are you going to realize this, I can't just stop what I'm doing now, I'm starting to get a life again, and I enjoy it"

"I understand that, I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'll be fine"

"If you see anything usual please tell me"

"Okay"

"Well...bye then?"

"Bye"

"Wait, before you go, I have to say something to tell you. Something I could never say before now, Rose Tyler..." And I hung up the phone. I didn't know what he was going to say but I had good feeling I knew what it was. The thing is I didn't want to hear it. Things were starting to go good with captain, and I was getting back to the normal pace of things.

"How are things?" The captain says. I get to his place and it is one thousand percent cleaner than the other night. We walk to the dinning hall, and sit. We start to talk about jobs and what skills I have.

"I just need a job, I don't care if its working for you" I say.

"Well I don't think you would want to work for me, it would be awkward"

"And why is that?"

"Office romance" it take me a minute to get what he's saying.

"Wait what?" I begin the blush.

"Rose, you're a very beautiful woman, and I quite like you"

"I might quite like you too" we both start smiling. He takes my hand and I look at it.

"You wanna go get something to eat and catch a movie?"

"I would like that" I say. We get up and walk down to our nearest shop. We sit down at a table. All I an say was it was the best lunch I've ever had. We laughed and joked around for hours, well it seemed like that. Actually we got kicked out, so we went see a movie. It was called Casanova. I don't usually own movies, but I'll totally get this one. That's how good it was. At first I thought he just brought me to make out, but we watched the whole movie just holding hands.

"Rose?" The captain says, while walking out of the movie theatre.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" It takes me as a shock. I wasn't excepted that at all, but ASDFFGHJKL ! I can't just say yes, I have to say something smart, punctual, sophisticated.

"Just as long as you promise to be my boyfriend" we both laugh at that one. It wasn't the best thing I have ever said, but it wasn't the worst. It seems like a good start to a relationship. I think I'm going to like 2006.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I DO THANK Y'ALL WHO HAVE GAVE ME FEED BACK! **


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks have past and they have been the time of my life. The Captain and I's relationship has been going well. Actually today is our one month anniversary, and we are going to eat at this fancy restaurant. This of course means I need to go out and find an elaborate dress. He has found me a job, it's quite ironic really. I am the manger of the shop I once worked at, and I am making a large salary. I can now pay for anything mom or I need or want.

Mickey is back to normal. He fixed his door, yet the police still never showed up. I guess we won't find the person who broke in. He still visits frequently and eat dinner with us. He is even getting comfortable with the Captain and I's relationship. I still know he loves me though. He is also currently seeing someone. It happened about two weeks ago, I introduced him to Martha. The woman at the Captain's party, and they hit it off. I'm glad he found someone.

Mom has been well, but it is getting close to her anniversary. Ever since dad died she just closes up to everyone for a couple weeks. The past couple years I've been trying to break her of this. It doesn't actually work though. Even I have to admit seeing her like this makes me do the same, I shut off everyone around me. Mickey is used to it, but the captain is not. He has been noticing too. This is why mom never could keep a job, other than her not actually working.

Anyway, I'm on my way to a little boutique to get my dress. I have tried a couple places and they are way out of my price range. The captain offered to buy it for me, I turned it down. I wanted to purchase my own dress. The shop I'm going to now is called _Bad Wolf_. I just happen to see it and it caught me eye. I don't understand why though. It looks like a little hole in the wall place. It is at the end of a strip mall. Across from it is a little quiet neighborhood.

I walk in and immediately a blue dress catches me eye. It's not just any kind of blue, but a deep blue. It is like no other dress I have ever seen. It is sleeveless and goes down to touch the floor. It is a bit form fitting and has elaborating beaded on the bust.

"Hello there" the woman says.

"Hi, umm how much is this dress?" I says pointing to the dress.

"That's is one of our lease popular dresses. No one finds it attracted but it's quite beautiful. It is marked down to 167 pounds" I'm quite shocked. This is one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen. Plus, the price is the best I have seen.

"May I try it on?"

"Sure, first fitting room to the right"

She gets the dress off the rack and hands it to me. I go to the dressing room and put it on. It fits! The woman helps me zip it up and walks me to the big mirror. It has three mirrors around so it shows you everything. I get on the platform and look. I look in them and my jaw drops. The dress fits to every of my curve, in the good way. I start to spin, the lady chuckles a little bit and walks way. I still spin, that when I see him. Yes I'm sure I did. It could of been the hallucinations from dizziness. But it was the doctor. He was standing out side the shop smiling. His hands were both in his pockets, just like they usually are. I stop immediately and look, a look of shock on my face. I desperately wanted to run outside and hug him. I miss my doctor. But just like that, he wasn't there. No one is outside.

"Is there a problem m'am?" The sales woman says.

"No, it's just...I would like to buy this dress" I say.

"Okay then" and she walks to the counter. I get the dress off and go to the counter, I constantly look at the window as I walk.

"Miss, is there a problem?" I snap out of it.

"No, I'm fine, what is price?"

"With tax 179 pounds" I hand her the money and she hands me the dress. It's all wrapped up in a plastic wrap and I leave. I walk out side and look everywhere, no sign of a blue box. I drop my dress off in my car, and walk to a man across the street. It seems as though he has been out for a while.

"Excuse me sir" I say.

"What can I do you for?" He says.

"I was wondering, did you happen to see a a blue box? It would have been pretty big, and have a flashing light on it?" I man scratches his head.

"It would of made a sound like, WEEE WOOO WEE WOO" I try to do my best impersonations of the tardis noise, but have failed epically. The man looks at me strange the says,

" I'm sorry miss, no"

"Okay thank you" I say and walk away.

Ten minutes into he drive home, I start to cry. I don't understand why but I did. I truly wanted him to be there. I really wanted him to grab my hand and say run and we can go off for a couple more months. I must miss him terribly.

At home I get something to eat and get started on my make up. Neither mom nor Mickey was home. The captain said he was going to pick up at eight. It is seven. I rush to finish everything up. When I'm done with everything, I feel like something is missing. I look around and find my old firefly bracelet and put it on. Now, everything is perfect. That when I hear it, the faint buzzing sound I'm so familiar with. The sonic screw driver. I open the door quickly and look around. Nothing. I could of sworn I heard the sonic screwdriver. I guess I'm just going crazy, first seeing him, now hearing things. I just need to breathe. I really need to get out.


	8. Chapter 8

The captain picked me up ten minutes later. La Tante Claire is the restaurant he brings me to. It seems very extravagant, and extremely out of my price range. We ride in a black limo; inside it is filled with snacks and champagne. It has light gray colored leather on the lining of the seats. It also has a mini tv with cable and a sun roof. I sit in the seat facing directly toward the front of the car and scoot all the way to my left touching the other door. The captain gets in and closes the door.

"Hello sir" a man in the front said. I never noticed till just now that is a huge opening that is open to the driver.

"You know where to go Jackson" The captain says.

"Good choice sir" I see Jackson look in the rear view mirror and stares intensely at the captain. The captain doesn't notice, but instead fidgets with a champagne bottle. He looks up and clicks a button just above our heads. The window separating us from the driver comes up and we are blocked.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" he says facing me with the bottle and two glasses.

"Sure, but not too much though" I say. Just like the news year party I don't want to get drunk, I would like to remember the night.

He pours mine and his, but he does a cool trick with them. He holds both glasses in one hand and the bottle of champagne in the other. He pours over the two glasses in one movement and fills both just so slightly so they're filled half way. He does mange to spill a little when the flow of the champagne was flowing to the next glass. We laugh at this, then he hands me my glass.

"To us" He says holding up his glass

"To us" I say tapping our glasses, they make a cling noise. I take a sip and woah. It is much better than any glass of champagne I have ever drank, even betters than the one at the New Years Eve party. The bubbles are so soft, yet the pop with excitement.

"Little stars" The captain says.

"What?" I say.

"The translation of the bottle is _Little Stars_" He says, I understand why they called it this. Every sip I take is like drinking thousands of stars in my mouth. I finish my glass quick; He grabs the bottle and turns around to pour more in my glass. I stop him.

"What are you trying to do, get me drunk?" I say as I chuckle, he laughs.

"Maybe then I'll get laid" he says through his deep laugh. I instantly get embarrassed. Yes, we haven't slept with each other yet. I don't just sleep around with guys. I'm not that kind of person, and he knows that.

"Oh I'm sorry, I did not mean it like that" He says, he must have saw my face.

"No it's fine" I turn my face away from his and stare outside. We don't speak for the rest of the drive.

When we finally get there he gets out first and helps me out. I look around at the place, trying to see how nice this place is. That's when I hear it. The tardis. I'm positive of it this time; I know I'm not crazy. I start looking around everywhere. Nothing. The captain looks at me funny. I quickly try to compose myself.

"I'm fine, I just thought…I heard...um..." I lose my train of thought.

"Well….um… let's just get inside" He puts out his elbow, and I wrap my arm around it. I'm still lost in thought as we sit down. I don't even remember hearing him checking us in. He orders me a glass of water, but what I really need is a bottle a whiskey. I need something strong, I need to forget. But forget what exactly?

The restaurant isn't that big, just enough for about thirty people, but it is packed. Every table and chair is practically touching, due to the space. We get a table in the middle of the restaurant. I begin to look at my menu, WOAH! 46 pounds for a salad. A SALAD! Don't even get me started with the other things. I look up with a worried expression on my face.

"Don't worry about the prices" The captain assures me.

"But everything is like so expensive"

"Well, I wanted the best for us" I smile and he smiles back. The goofy smile where it's just one corner of his mouth goes up and I can see a little of his teeth. After a minute or two the waiter comes back with our drinks, and I ask if I can also get a glass of wine.

"Both of us want the chefs special" The captain says.

"Very good choice sir" the waiter says, and walks off.

"But you don't even know what it is" I say.

"That's what makes it fun"

"Okay" It's all strange to me. I'm not used to this rich life where you just snap your fingers and have everything handed to you.

Before the meals comes out I excuse myself to the bathroom. I weave my way around all the people and find a little hallway that leads to both male and female bathrooms. The mens room is directly down the hall, the women's room is to the right. Walking down I start to hear he men's door open. I don't want to be rude so I don't look at the person. I look down at the floor and walk forward. The man walks out and stops when I'm right next to him. I look at his feet, his shoes are a light cream colored. They're all raggedy and worn out, like the man has been running. Then I see the color of his pants, dark navy blue. I know instantly who it is. I slowly raise my head to see who it is. I see a familiar red tie, and then I see his face. It's his stupid smile where he looks all proud. His hair is all fluffed out and crazy. It's the doctor, my doctor.

"Rose" he says. It's soft and breathy. It's almost as though he has lost his breath. I lift my hand and place it on his chest. I just to touch him to make sure he is concrete and is actually there. I look in his eyes and they are glittering as though he's about to drop a tear. I open my mouth to try to say something, but nothing comes out. He sees me struggle and put his arms around me. One hand around my back the other on the back of my head. My arms go around his back. We squeeze each other as tight as we can, I don't want to let go.

"I'm so... " I say, but I can't get out the last word. I begin to cry. He just pulls me closer. This is the closet we have ever been. My head on his chest. I hear his heart beat, well hearts beat. Du du du du. Four beats.

"Shhh...It's okay" he says. He pulls me away from him, both hands on my shoulders. He bends down to my height and smiles. He takes his hand and wipes off my ruined makeup. I realize it's probably really bad. I pull away from his grip and run to the girl's room. I look in the mirror, nothing. No mascara has run, not stream where the tears would have fallen. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say. I know it's the doctor. In fact it is. He walks in and stands against the wall watching me put more mascara on. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the door, it locks instantly.

"I came back for a reason, Rose. You're in danger, the Lesovik is hunting you. I believe you dropped something and it has connected with you" he says. I turn around and look at him.

"What does that mean?" I say.

"The Lesovik is a woodland spirit and can take any form. When we were in the forest of forest, it was the oldest forest in history. So I clipped a single rose...to give to you. Anything in the forest is extraordinarily special. And when I took it, it disturbed him. I knew he was going to come, so I took your hand and ran. I'm not sure what you dropped but he took the form and traveled through space and times to find you" he finally says, the words starts ringing in my ears.

"My bracelet" I says in a whisper.

"What?"

"My bracelet. I had a bracelet and after we ran on the tardis and I didn't have it. A little while later at my house Mickey bought me a new one, but thing is it looked exact even down to the scratches"

He looks at me; I know something is truly wrong now. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me.

"What?" I say.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Mickey is gone"

"What do you mean?" He just looks at again, I understand what he means. But this can't be true, I saw him the other day.

I remember after a minute that I'm still on a date.

"I have to go, I'm on a date" I say. I see the light leave his eyes as I say this. I know deep down he's disappointed.

"Rose, you are in grave danger, you have to come with me in the tardis" he steps forward.

"I can't" I take a step forward.

"Can't or won't?" he takes a step forward.

"I don't want to see you..." He trails off. I step forward.

"I'll be fine, I am a big strong girl you know" I say half laughing and chuckling. He takes another step forward. We are now inches from each other. I can hear his breath. We lock gazes till someone tries to open the door.

"Just a minute" I say. I look back at him and smile.

"After the date is over, meet me at my house" I say. Half whisper as if I don't really want to say it. He nods a little then grabs me again and hugs. More knocking. But we keep this hug. I bury my head in his neck and he puts his mouth to my ear.

"Rose Tyler..." He says ever so softly, the words are ringing in my ears. Just as he's about to say his finally words BAMM. The door opens with a crash. A woman looks at us then runs to the stall. We both look at each other try to hold our chuckles. Before I leave to go back to my date, I grab his face and kiss his cheek it. I walk to fast to see if he says anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" The Captain asked. I snap out of a daze. I look at him and his eyes look so concerned. He always knows when something is wrong with me.

"I'm fine" I say reassuring him. He holds on his concerned look for a couple of moment then starts a new subject.

The dinner was great. I'm not going to into details about the dinner because I don't remember most of it. I was so zoned out thinking about the doctor. He came back to save me again, like so many times before. He cares about me. Of course the captain cares about me but the doctor cares for me. I know I'll have to choose between them at some point, but I wish I didn't.

On the ride home I don't talk or look at the captain. I know he probably thinks he's going to get lucky, but I promised to meet the doctor. Also I don't want to sleep with him. I know he's not the one for me. It's that feeling where you know there are better people that deserve your love.

Upon arriving at my house he helps me out of the limo. He walks me all the way to my door and stops.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I look at him. He has that goofy smile on. I'm going to miss that.

"I'm sorry I just can't" I say.

"Was it something I did?" he says.

"No it's just…I don't feel this relationship developing any further"

"What are you saying then?"

I look at him and my head drops. He nods his head and leaves. He doesn't even say bye. That was probably the second hardest thing I've ever done, other than leave the doctor.

I open the door and quickly jump in the house. I close the door as fast I and fall back on it. I take a deep breath and let it out. I walk to the living room to find mom and doctor sitting and having some tea. His face lights up as soon as he sees me. Mom comes up to me and gives me a big hug.

"The doctor told me everything. Don't worry everything will be okay" she says. She looks intensely into my eyes. She's the only other person who seems to know when something is wrong.

"What is it? Where's the captain?"

I drop my head once more. I hope she knows what this means. I feel a hand on my cheek, I lean into it. I open my eyes to find the doctor there. I walk into him and he wraps his arms around.

"Rose, I promise you everything will be fine" he says. I start to feel heat behind my eyes and stop myself from crying. I look at him; his eyes are always so comforting.

"Are you ready to go the tardis?" I shake my head and we begin to walk hand in hand.

Once on the tardis he goes around running, flipping switches, and making loud noises. I stop at the door and take a deep breath. I miss the smell of this old thing. It smells of engine smoke and grease. It also smells of something I could never identify, something magical. I walk up the walk way dragging my right hand along the rail. I do miss this thing. I find the sofa/chair and sit on it. The doctor comes shortly after and sits next to me. Our fingers lace together as we sit.

"We're here" he says softy.

"Where would be here?" I say

"The forest of forest, hopefully if I return the rose he'll stop hunting you"

I stand up and he follows, we walk slowly to the door. I know once we step out I won't be safe. That thing will probably be there. As we approach the door I start to squeeze his hand harder. He looks at me and smiles. He snaps his fingers and the doors fling open, we step out.

We walk till he finds the place where he picked the flower. He takes his hand and goes to the inside of his long coat. A single red rose comes out, it's beauty still radiating as if it was just picked. He slightly places it down in a bush with the others. Its stem automatically turns to roots at the bottom, and wiggles till it is in the ground again.

We wait a minute looking in the sky waiting for something to reassure us that it's over but nothing. So we walk back to the tardis. Half way there we hear a loud roar of wings. We look around to find a clear, as if crystal, dragonfly the size of a jet. We begin to run. I just realized that I'm still wearing my dress and heals. I start to struggle and fall on the ground. The sound gets louder till it's unbearable. The doctor is nowhere to be found. I curl up into ball trying to get the smallest I could possibly go. The close my eyes so tight my whole face hurts. My hands are behind my head with my forearm covering my face. The winds from the wings are wiping my hair in every direction.

Just as I feel as though I was going to die, I hear the tardis. I peak an eye open the see the tardis is starting to materialize around me. I breathe a sigh of relief. I uncurl myself to see the doctor pulling up the screen to see outside. It is looking the monster, the doctor grabs a mike and begins to talk into it.

"By the order of the shadow proclamation we have done no crime here. We have returned the rose back to its original spot and caused no harm. I order you to break the link between you and Rose or I will report what you have done"

The monster remained there looking at the tardis and then flew off. The doctor runsn to my side and helped me up to my feet. He instantly wrapped his arms around me. I followed him and we held that for a long time. We broke off from one another looking at each other. He looked me into my eyes and whispered.

"Rose, I... Love you"

I looked at him in disbelief. Then the next thing I do is so sudden I couldn't even believe I did it. I grab the doctor's collar of his coat and bring him toward me. I lean my head ever so slightly to the right and he follows. Right before we touch our eyes close. Our lips touch. His lips are soft and warm. At first he is hesitant then he lets go and wraps his arms around me, right under my arms. He squeezes me so tight I can feel his ribs against mine. I follow him but run my fingers through his hair. If I could describe it with a single word, it would be perfect!


End file.
